The Dreaded Reunion
by whatwhat
Summary: Please Read and Review! Six best friends torn apart by lies, lust and betryal....what will happen when their worst nightmares come true and they are all faced to see each other and face their past mistakes, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

"The day that my son was ripped from my hands, was the same day that I filed for divorce from my husband. He told me the truth about what happened with Dante, and it was the worst day of my life," I spoke the words for the first time in 5 years, to my therapist.

"Did you stop loving him?"

"Of course not, well yea I guess, I don't really know. All I knew was that he had to feel the same pain as me." I held my breath, waiting for it.

"He lost his son too." Right on cue.

"But it's different for a mother."

"How so? When my wife had a miscarriage, I felt pain just like she did."

"Did you cause the pain your wife was feeling?"

"Haley, this is about you, not me."

"That's what I thought Doc." I had been seeing Dr. Ryan for over 2 years now, and I am just being able to talk about those horrible days.

"So what do you feel now?"

"Well I loved him, then immediately hated him, and now…now I just feel numb to it all." The paper I was holding, dropped from my figures and floated to the floor. Dr. Ryan bent to pick it up for me, and read what it was.

"Are you going?"

"No I couldn't."

"Why?"

"I just can't."

"I never asked you, what happened with all your friends?"

"They choose him." I said staring off into space.

"Except for Brooke of course."

"Yea, my best friend. You know she lost everyone too, sometimes I think it was because of me." I stood because I knew the hour was up, he gave me my homework for the week and I left his office.

Five blocks and 15 stories later I opened the door to our penthouse apartment. "Brooke, I'm home!" I called into the dark place. I walked to the windows and threw back the curtins. The apartment was immediately flooded with light, the New York skyline view from here still takes my breath away.

"Hey! You were up early today." Brooke said coming out of her studio. She was completely disheveled yet still flawless.

"Yea I had an appointment. This was delivered when I was on my way out." I handed the invitation to her, and went into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Calling all Tree Hill High School Graduates," She read the black ink out loud, "Your presence is requested at your 5yr reunion. Be there!" She laughed as she finished the last line.

"What's so funny?"

"Clever, go figure that Erica Marsh wrote these." She grabbed the bowl of cereal I poured for her and we walked out onto our balcony to eat.

"What do you think?" Brooke asked me once we were sitting out there.

"I think that I'm not sure." I told her truthfully.

"Me neither."

"Brooke, look I wanted to say that you are my best friend and you have been great for the last five years, but I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For making you leave all your friends. I mean you haven't talked to Peyton…"

"Don't even start with that. Peyton screwed me over, that's why we haven't talked. That has nothing to do with you."

"What about Lucas?"

"Lucas choose Peyton and he choose Nathan, that was enough for me never to speak to him."

"It just should have been different."

"Haley, I wish you were still in a loving relationship with your son right by your side, but it didn't happen that way. I choose to leave with you, don't you dare feel bad about that."

"Thank you."

"No Haley, we are in this together. And you know what…I think I will go. What do I have to hide from? I'm a successful designer, and I live in a beautiful apartment with my best friend, and I'm dating the most amazing guy."

"Ok, we'll go."

"Haley, you don't have too…"

"Brooke, we're in this together." I simply replied to her. "Plus what are the odds that Nathan will be there? I mean, it's basketball season and he plays for the Lakers, no way will he be there."


	2. Chapter 2

"No Way! You've got to be kidding me! I refuse to do that!" I stopped pacing the court and looked both my coach and publicist in the eye. "You can't make me."

"Nathan, what's the problem? High school reunions are fun." Larry, my PR man, told me.

"Not when you had my experience in HS!"

"Nate, this is up for debate." My coach responded.

"What if I don't go?" I definently asked.

"You'll be benched for the rest of the season." He said as if it was no big deal.

"HA! Yea I'm the best small forward you have. You would lose the season without me." I continued laughing as if this was a joke.

"Nathan, you realize that in your contract it says I can pull you from my team at anytime, and no other team can draft you until it has expired in 3 years." My face went white. I never thought that signing a clause like that would turn around and bite me in the ass.

"I just can't, I'm sorry."

"Awe, did you break all the girls hearts?" Larry taunted.

"Shut-up!"

"Dude, your going to that reunion whether you like it or not." Larry said handing me my plane ticket. I glanced at the dates, I was leaving tomorrow for a two week stay in my own personal hell.

"Two weeks?" I demanded.

"Nathan, we want to get publicity of you with your family and friends. You have an itinerary here with everything you'll be expected to do, and be."

"What the hell! Why?"

"Nathan we want you to be the face of the Los Angelas Lakers!" Coach said excitedly showing me the vision that him and my publicist cooked up.

"This is ridiculous!" I said leaving the court. Two weeks in Tree Hill, with my mom, my dad, Lucas, Peyton, and oh my god Haley. I would have to face my ex-wife.

Diving down I-10 I called my brother, I had to find somewhere to stay other than my parents house. "What's up buddy?" I said before he could say anything.

"You must have the wrong number, because my brother never calls me. I would have thought that he was dead except for the tabloids who show him out with the hottest starlet, Kylie Bryan."

"Come on Luc give me a break."

"What's up Nathan?"

"So you got the letter?"

"Yea, 5 yr reunion, what a joke!"

"I know, and there would be no way that I was gonna come, except that my coach threatened me. Larry and him see me as the face of the Lakers, and I have no choice but to go along with it."

"Yea, well I'm already in Tree Hill so I might as well right?"

"Man, can I stay with you?"

"That's not a good idea. The kids, man I'm sorry."

"Yea, I guess your right. How are they anyways?"

"Oh Brad is turning out just like his Uncle Nate, and Shauna she is beautiful. I can't wait for you to see them. You haven't seen them since they were born, well except for pictures."

"Yea, and Peyton?"

"Hasn't called in 3 yrs."

"Oh man. Well I'll just stay in the Hotel then."

"When is this reunion anyways?"

"It's in a week, and I get to stay for 2 weeks. Lucky me."

"See ya!"

"Adios!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad, Dad!" I heard Brad's voice calling for me, after I set the phone back into its cradle. With 2 kids there is always something, especially when you have no help.

"What?" I yelled back, bad habit.

"Shauna won't let me watch my movie!" Brad is 4 and is always telling on his aunt.

"Shauna, what did I tell you?" I said walking into the family room. The six year old gave me a pleading look.

"Luc, I was watching the Little Mermaid," As you might have guessed Shauna is my little sister. My mom died shortly after giving birth to her, so her I am raising two children on my own, and running both a café and a club. I am also working on my second novel.

"Brad watch your movie in my room, and Shauna watch your movie here. Stop fighting, I have to get some work done." Brad reluctantly stood and went to my room. Shauna had a huge grin on her face; she could get away with murder. She reminds me of mom and Keith and I can't ever seem to tell her no. I stepped into my office and pulled up my chapter, I had to get this finished.

"Luc, Beth's at the door!" Shauna called to me. Shit! I glanced at my watch and realized that I must have lost track of time. I didn't even get any work done.

"Shauna, don't yell like that." I heard Beth say to her.

"But…" She began to protest.

"Shauna…" Beth warned. Even at only 18 their nanny was great with them.

"Hey Beth! Thanks for coming on short notice." A waiter called in sick so they needed an extra hand to help out.

"No sweat Mr. S." She said heading for the kitchen. She has been watching the kids for 3 years now.

"Ok, I'm gone. Don't worry about dinner, I'll bring home take0out." I called to no one in particular, I grabbed my jacket and was out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Peyton! Peyton!" I heard his voice, but ignored the fact that he was calling me. This typically would make him leave me alone. I was painting and was tired of everyone's interruptions. He tapped me one the shoulder hard, and I couldn't help but flinch. I took my headphones off.

"What?" I asked annoyed, but the moment I looked into his eyes I melted.

"This came for you," He handed me a small white envelope. "And Jenn and I are going to dinner, care to join us?" I never went anywhere with them anymore.

"Sure, I could get something." I opened the envelope, read the words and rolled my eyes. Jake took it from me.

"We should go," he stated.

"Like hell!"

"We haven't seen our friends in years, I want to go."

"Things change and friends change, get over it. You can't bring the past back."

"But we could make an effort. Why won't you tell me what happened?" I kept so many secrets that I didn't want him to know. Especially not now.

"I did tell you. I told you about Brooke and I and I told you about Nathan and Haley." I tried to change the subject.

"Yea, but why is everyone not talking. You and Luc, Brooke and Hales, you and Hales…"

"I don't know! Stop with the 20 questions. I don't want to go."

"Go where?" Jenny asked coming into the room.

"Tree Hill." Jake told her.

"Oh I wanna go see grandma and grandpa," The 8 year old whined. "And I wanna see where you grew up."

"No Jenny," I said firmly.

"Peyt if you don't want to go, fine, but Jenny and I are taking a weekend there. I don't know what has you so spooked but you should get over it. Let's go to dinner.

"I'm suddenly not hungry," I said pulling my headphones back on. Jake shook his head and left with Jenny.

Well then cancel the show!" I heard Brooke yell into the receiver, "You can't have a show w/o the designer, and I'm not gonna be there!" She said then hung up the phone. To me she said, "I'm all clear to go. What about you?" I sighed heavily, she was not going to let this go.

"I'm in a coma right now, my schedule is not too hard to move around."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that we made it to the big time," She told me excitedly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"We totally made it into US Weekly, and they did an article." She began flipping through the pages.

"So what?"

"This is good exposure for us," She tried to explain.

"Yea, but who really reads that crap?"

"Excuse me…" She said hurt.

"Sorry."

"The article totally says that we are the new it girls in New York City.

"Wow!" I said sarcastically.

"Fine, I won't tell you the rest."

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry please tell me."

"No more interruptions. It says: _Haley James, the new it girl and co-star stud Michael Johnson are the couple to watch. They are reported to be the new Brad and Jenn, Nick and Jessica, this boy/girl combo is the next true love couple to hit the big times._"

"It does not," I said shocked.

"It so does."

"We aren't even together."

"But on the show you are. Plus here it says that both publicist say no comment. Which means yes in their language. Haley he is gorgeous!"

"I'm not with him," I was still protesting.

"I know, but if they had to link you with someone, he sure is the hottest one they could pick. You've got to introduce me."

"Brooke!" I grabbed the magazine out of her hand before she could stop me. I glanced at the three pictures on the page. One of Me and Brooke, me and Michael, and the third of Nathan and Kylie Bryan. The caption read **"Tree Hill Alumni making it big in Showbiz!"** I gave Brooke the magazine back, rolling my eyes.

"Sorry Hales." She said softly.

"What do I care? We aren't together."

"You know it can't be long before they find the divorce papers."

"What's your point?" I asked rather rudely.

"Don't really have one…"

"That's what I thought."

While on the Red Eye from LA to Tree Hill I decided to read the stellar itinerary that they gave me.

**Day 1:**

**Settle into Hotel; visit family at Karen's Café for Dinner.**

**Attending: Lucas Scoot and Kids, Dan and Deb Scott**

"This is ridiculous!" I muttered to myself. The young boy next to me gave me a funny look. First class and they stuck me next to a 16-year-old boy, my life couldn't get any worse.

"Wait an minute, your Nathan Scott!" HE said gradually getting louder.

"Yup."

"Can I get your autograph?"

"Sure," I signed the magazine that he grabbed. I glanced at the three photos, one of him and Kylie, Brooke and Haley, and Haley and the guy she dates on her show All My Children. This magazine said that they were the new it couple.

"The boy saw me glance at the pictures a little longer than needed, so he asked, "Did you know them in HS?"

"Yea, you could say that."

"I bet you dated the brunette, she's hot."

"Nope."

"The other one?"

"Yea we were together for a while."

"Well I'd rather be sleeping with Kylie Bryan any day!"

"Don't talk about any of these women that way!" I tossed the magazine back to him, he got the hint and changed the subject to basketball.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dad why do I have to wear this tie?" Brad asked me for the hundredth time. He and I were in suits and Shauna was in a dress. She loved dressing up and like all little boys Brad hated it.

"Brad, Uncle Nate is coming tonight for a special dinner. We have to look our best." I told him trying to convince him that this was best. When we reached the Café, we were the first ones there. I glanced around the empty room and felt my mom's presence.

"Brad, all the cool boys wear ties," Beth told him. She came with us to watch the kids, but secretly I think it is because she wanted to meet Nathan Scott.

"When can I take it off?" HE whined.

"After dinner, ok?"

"Fine," Brad conceded and ran to the back of the newly renovated Café. After mom died and things went even father into hell, I put a playroom in the back for the kids. Not only mine but my employee's kids.

The bell over the door and in walked one of my staff members, Rachel. Her red hair perfectly styled, and her pregnant belly sticking out.

"Rachel, we're closed tonight." I told her.

"I know, but I just had to get out of the house. Tim and Tim Jr. is driving me insane." She sat at the counter.

"Come on, Nathan and his parents are going to be here any minute, please go."

"I just need to sit for a little bit, then I'll go back home."

"Fine, but you are not inviting yourself to dinner." I told her finally.

"Yes sir." She became pregnant right before graduation, and was married that next summer. She and Tim hit it off the first moment they met. She was my assistant manager, and she was great at her job. She also helped run Tric after Peyton left, but I leave that up to Bevin. I trusted my friends to help me run everything in my life, because it was way too much for me to handle.

"Hey Rach, why don't you go see Bevin at Tric?"

"Skillz and her are having personal time," She said emphasizing personal.

"It's Thursday night, and he has to work in the morning, so I'm sure he will be leaving soon." I tried my hardest to convince her to leave. She just laughed.

The bell over the door rang again and I turned to see a tall man enter the café, holding cameras and tons of bags.

"Sorry, we are closed." I told him.

"Oh, I was hired to photograph the dinner," HE said setting his stuff down and looking for a place to set up shop.

"By who?"

"Oh, Larry, Nathan's publicist."

"Ok."

"Is that your wife?" He asked pointing to Rachel. She and I both laughed.

"No, she is not. She's the assistant manager here."

"So where is your wife?"

"I'm not married."

"But it says here that you have two children, and that your married."

"Not anymore. It's just me and the kids."

Change Scene 

"That was the worst flight in the world," Brooke complained as we were waiting for our baggage. I was dressed in disguise, wearing a ball cap and big sunglasses. The viewers are great, but I didn't need any other attention this week.

"It wasn't that bad." I told her, our bags finally came around, we grabbed them and headed towards the car that was waiting for us outside. It was a black town car with tinted windows, we spotted it right away. As we climbed in the driver turned and took off his sunglasses.

"Hi ladies!" He said a little too eager. Brooke seemed to recognize the voice because she got a huge grin on her face.

"MOUTH!" She laughed saying his name. I took off my glasses and gave him a hug. "I didn't know you were a driver." She accused him.

"Well it's not my fault that you took off two months before graduation and never called me since."

"OK, OK I guess your right."

"Mouth I take all credit for that." I told him breaking the silence, "She was just being a great best friend."

"How did you become our driver?" Brooke asked.

"Well I overheard that 2 'high profile' guests were coming to town for a reunion and that they needed a driver from the airport to their house. And frankly, I own the company, so I took the job myself."

"I'm so happy to see you!"

"How long are you in town for?" Mouth asked us.

"Two weeks." I told him.

"What about the show?"

"Don't tell anyone, but I'm in a coma for at least three more weeks." I told him.

"My wife loves the show, and loves your character. When we went on our first date, I told her that I knew you and she immediately fell in love with me, but fell out of love as soon as she realized that you and I didn't speak anymore." HE laughed as he told his story.

"Well I'll meet her if she's at the reunion."

"Yea, apparently this is definitely going to be a well televised event." HE said as he pulled onto the highway.

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"Well when you have a star athlete, a soap opera star, a top clothing designer, a famous author, possibly an artist, and several business owners attending, this is bound to be a media circus. Get ready for a wild ride." I heard what he said but didn't process anything after a star athlete. Nathan was going to be there. I was going to face my past head on. Nathan, Peyton, Lucas, and everyone else I ran from. And with the media I had to keep my head on straight, keep calm, and show no negative emotion. I continued to convince myself that everything was going to be all right.


	6. Chapter 6

When I walked into the café I scanned the restaurant that I practically lived in during High School. Lucas was talking to dad, and my mom was playing with a little boy. They noticed me as I stepped throw the door, and started to make their way towards me. It had be six years since I had been home, six years since I faced this place that did nothing but bring back memories of Haley. This was the last place that we were happy, the last time she smiled at me, and kissed me. Without being able to stop it a tear rolled down my eye.

I quickly wiped it away hoping that the camera that was going off didn't catch it. "Son, it's so get to see you," My father, the mayor came and hugged me. I turned towards my mom.

"Look at my baby boy," She said with tears in her eyes. I have never forgiven her for the way she acted when Haley and I got a divorce. She was thrilled to hear the news and it gave her a new found love of life. She began acting like a mother again, and I hate her for it. I swallow the negative things that I feel like shouting at her, and embrace her in a hug. It's all for show, and I'll get my chance later to tell her how I feel.

Next is Lucas, my big brother, my best friend. We rarely talked but when we did it was like nothing had changed. He and the kids use to come to the games when we played the Charlotte Bobcats. That was before Peyton left. We shook hands and then I felt a tug on my shirt I looked down and saw a little blonde boy with bright blue eyes smiling at me. I bent down so that I was eye level, "What's up?"

"We've never met, but I follow your team, and you are a great player." He said like a grown up.

"Thanks, little man, but we have met. A long time ago when you were born."

"Really?" His eyes widened excitedly. "What can I call you?"

"How about Uncle Nathan, Uncle Nate, or whatever you want."

"I'm gonna come up with a really good nickname for you, but it might take me a while." He hugged my neck and ran off to the back.

"Brad don't play too long, dinner's about to be served." Lucas called as he was running off. As I began to stand a beautiful brunette girl walked into the room.

"Hi! Do you remember me?" She asked me, she bore a striking resemblance to Karen.

"Shauna, how are you?" I asked her picking her up in a hug.

"Good, school is hard but I like hanging out with my friends." She smiled, and slipped away from me.

"Well I have gifts for you kids, but I forgot them at my hotel, so you'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"Ok." She said slightly disappointed. The dinner went surprisingly well, the photographer got a few great shots, ate dinner and then took off. Leaving the Scott family alone. Lucas' nanny, Beth picked up the children and took them home so that Lucas could get some work finished.

"SO Nathan, why don't you stay with me?" My mother asked.

"Mom, the cameras are gone, so lets not pretend that we are ok." I told her shortly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I have not forgiven you and probably never will."

"You are an ungrateful…"

"Shut-up! Just shut-up. I don't not respect you, love you, or need you in my life. You are here for a photo opt. That is it!" I screamed at her. She left without another word.

"That was rather harsh," My dad stepped in.

"Don't get me started on you."

"What have I done son, except accept and support you?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm positive that I can't trust you."

"You going to realize one day that you need your mother and I in your life. Family is all you have." He said and turned and left the café. Leaving Lucas staring at me.

"What are you going to say about it?" I said turning to him.

"Nothing. I mean would it kill you to be nice, you're here for a week."

"Give me a brake, you know them. You give them an inch they take a foot." I said rationalizing my behavior. "Do you need me to help anymore? I really need to get some rest."

"No take off. Basketball tomorrow?"

"Sure, thanks man. Your children are cute."

"Thanks." With that I was out of the door.

Change Scene 

"Brooke, I'm going for a walk." I called out to her.

"Be careful!" She called back. I left her parents house in a hurry, wearing a large coat. It was after midnight so I was hoping no one would be out, but you never know. I slowed as I got to the center of town. Standing in the middle of the street where I was hit by the car, brought back so many memories. Memories that I tried to suppress, and as they came flooding back I looked around for an escape. I couldn't face this spot, where my husband's betrayal ruined my life, where my son's life taken before it even started. I noticed a light inside Karen's Café. I wanted to talk to Karen so bad, I needed her in my life. I hadn't spoken to her since I left.

I ran from the street into the café. An all to familiar voice called out, "Sorry we are closed! I just forgot to lock the door." I saw his blonde head fumbling with something in the back, and slowly I began to turn and run, but before I could make it that far his voice called out again, "Hales?" Oh no, he recognized me, I can't very well run and leave. So with all my strength and my brightest soap smile I turned and faced my ex-best friend.

"Lucas!" I exclaimed.

"Cut the crap Hales, I can recognize a fake smile and greeting from my best friend." My smile faded and I looked at him through sad eyes.

"Ex-best friend." I said quietly.

"I guess that's fair. So what's up?" He stood on the other side of the counter and looked at me trying to find words to express his sadness to me.

"Not much, just in town for a few days and wanted to see your mom." I told him truthfully. Sadness came over his body.

"I'm surprised you don't know…"

"Know what?"

"Mom died while in labor with Shauna." He said but I couldn't believe him.

"No, I would have known. You would have called, no she couldn't have died." I said in disbelief tears flowing through my eyes. All these emotions came flooding through.

"I thought you would have heard." He said reaching out for my hand.

"HOW?" I screamed taking my hand back. "How would I have heard? It's not like they televised it, and you knew how to get a hold of me Lucas. You knew my phone number, my address; I gave you every opportunity to stay in my life. You choose your brother over me, and now I find out that you couldn't even call and let me know that the woman who was just as important to me as my own mother passed away." I angrily stood up, I couldn't believe what was happening. I couldn't believe that he would do this to me. "I didn't even get to say goodbye Luke. I didn't even get to ask her to…" I fell to the floor crying. He quickly came around the counter and put his arms around my crumbled body, much like he did the day I found out about my son.

"I'm sorry Hales. She will." He repeated to me.

"She will what?" He couldn't know what I was thinking.

"She will take care of your son." He said gently, he pushed my hair from my face and kissed my cheek.

"She will won't she?" I asked shaking.

"Her and Keith." He slowly raised me to my feet and hugged me.

"I'm sorry."

"No, Hales, I'm sorry. I didn't think about anyone else's pain except for my own."

"She was your mother of course you were in pain. Lucas…"

"She was just as much your mother as she is mine. She loved you with her whole heart and it broke her heart when I told her that we weren't talking anymore. She begged me to call you, and I'm sure she was disappointed that her death didn't bring us back together." He said and we sat there remembering Karen and Keith, and finding our friendship again for them.


	7. Chapter 7

Haley and I sat silently in the Café for an hour after I told her the devastating news. I gently touched her arm. "Haley?" She slowly looked at me, tears still glistening in her eyes.

"Yea?" She said sniffling.

"Can we hang out while you're here?"

"Yea." She replied. "I want to meet Shauna."

"She will love you. I tape All My Children everyday and she has started watching it. She loves the show, but I'm not sure if she fully understands it." I said laughing. "We watch it together, Brad hates it."

"Who's Brad?" I forgot that she didn't know.

"My son." Her eyes widened surprised.

"Son?"

"Yea. He is 4 and he loves basketball." I said.

"I don't see a ring." She said pointing at my left hand.

"His mother and I never married. She actually ran out on us three years ago."

"That's horrible! Do you still talk to her?"

"No. I called for a while, but she would never call us back, and then she changed her phone number, and I didn't know where she was."

"Lucas, wow. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I love my life. It took a while, but I have finally gotten happy."

"I read your book." She told me grinning.

"Yea, what did you think?"

"I think that the character that was portrayed as me totally sucked. Luke I was not as much of a goody-goody as you made me out to be."

"No one knew it was you."

"Right like Kaley is too hard to figure out." We both laughed. "Brooke was appalled at her character too."

"That's how she acted." He acted offended. "Too bad you guys couldn't have been there to edit it for me."

"The past is the past Luke. I've held this grudge for a long time, and I can't do it anymore. You are not the one I'm mad at."

"You should be though."

"No, there are things that I should be hurt about, and I'm sure I did things to hurt you, but our friendship is more than that."

"I chose…"

"Stop, I'm telling you to forget it. Ok? Please, I want to be a part of your son's life, I want to be your best friend."

"Ok." We both smiled and hugged; I glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed it was after 2am. "I'm sorry but I have to get home, I'm sure Beth is going crazy." She nodded and began to leave. "Hey super star," I called to her, she turned and looked at me. "Come over and meet my family tomorrow night." She nodded and before leaving she turned back towards me.

"Can I bring my new best friend to meet my old best friend?" I knew she was talking about Brooke.

"Of Course, I'd love to meet the person who got you through all these years." We both laughed and she walked out. Nathan flashed through my mind. Neither of them knew the other was in town. This was not going to be good.

Change Scene 

I woke up and glanced at my clock, 10 am, I hadn't gotten up this early since my freshman year at Duke. I was so tired, but couldn't seem to get back to sleep. I decided to get ready for the long day that Larry had planned for me. After my quick shower, I decided to read what else the agenda had in store for me.

**Day 2:**

**Basketball at River court with brother and high school friends. **

"Well at least this should be a good day," I muttered setting down the itinerary. My cell phone began ringing, Larry. "What's up man?" I answered the phone.

"Hey Nathan, how's it going?"

"Fine, I guess." I replied.

"Well, heard dinner went well. So I got a call, and I scored big." He said excitedly.

"What?"

"I found out that you sir went to high school with two of the hottest girls in showbiz."

"Yea? And so?"

"Jackpot dude! We just romantically link you to one of them and your troubles with Kylie are over."

"No, find me anyone else."

"Just think you and Haley James could go to a few things together, act like you like each other and then all rumors about Kylie will be gone."

"Larry, the thing with Kylie is your fault any ways. I'm not going to use Haley to get her off my back."

"Fine, what do you suggest then?"

"I suggest you do your job and stop trying to link me with anyone."

"Haley's publicist says it's a go, that Haley is usually down with these types of things." She must not have told her publicist about me, just like I hid it from Larry.

"I said no, plus I haven't seen her in years. Six years to be exact."

"Do I detect something behind that?"

"NO!"

"Right, it's my job to find out things and I will solve this and find out what you are hiding. As for now go by the itinerary unless I tell you differently." With that Larry hung up the phone. I stared in disbelief, there was no way I could use Haley like that. I had hurt her enough, and I know she wants to stay as far away from me as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

"You were out late last night," Brooke said as I made my way into the kitchen.

"You'll never guess who I ran into." I told her while getting a bowl of cereal.

"Who?"

"Lucas." I said just above a whisper.

"Really? How was that? How did he look? Was he alone?" She broke into her 20-question routine.

"Yea, ok, good, and yes." I responded to her questions.

"Oh wow." She said in disbelief.

"He wants us to come over for dinner." I told her, hoping she wouldn't turn down the offer.

"Really…" She was stalling.

"Peyton and him do not talk anymore." Her eyes widened but I shrugged at her because I didn't know the answer to the question she refused to ask. She was in denial about caring for him. "He also told me some bad news."

"What?"

"Karen died, six years ago." I said it quickly. I saw the tears fall from her eyes. I reached out and hugged her, she quietly cried into my shoulder. "Lucas is raising the baby girl, Shauna." I didn't feel like I should tell her about Brad quite yet, she had heard enough for now. She dried her eyes and asked me all the details. I answered everything that I could. After she became knowledgeable, we decided to change the subject.

"Brian called last night, I answered." Brian, my publicist, and best gay friend was great fun. Brooke and him got along fabulously.

"What did he say?"

"Ok quote 'Haley you little skank! You didn't tell me that you went to school with the hottie Nathan Scott, or even Lucas Scott. I totally would have said that there was nothing going on with you and Michael, and something going on with one of them! Call me back so we can do damage control.' End quote."

"What did you say?"

"I told him that he should link me with Michael if you didn't want him." I swatted at her, and she laughed.

"Really."

"I told him that he should leave you alone because you were fine being single. And he told me to mind my own business." She imitated him. We both laughed. Just then my cell phone rang. It was Lucas; I would always have that number memorized.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Haley, It's Lucas."

"Yea, I know. What's up?"

"Beth can't make it to watch the kids, could you do it?" He asked panicked. "I would but I'm supposed to meet someone for basketball." He sounded like he was hiding something.

"Actually I have to go down to Charlotte to meet some fans, but I'm sure Brooke wouldn't mind." I grinned at Brooke. To her I asked, "Would you mind watching Lucas' kids today? He has something important." She nodded, and said loudly for Lucas to catch it, "Only if we can go shopping."

"She's got a deal. Can she get them at river court in an hour?"

"She'll be there. We still on for dinner?" I asked him.

"Yup. See you then. Tell her I said thanks." After hanging up the phone, I turned to her, "He said thanks, and he would see you at River Court in an hour." Brooke nodded her head and continued to read the magazine in her hand. I got up to get dressed for my day with fans.

Change Scene 

"Where's Beth dad?" Brad asked on our way to river court.

"She can't make it today. You'll be hanging out with an old friend of mine Brooke."

"Brooke? I've heard you talk about her." Shauna said.

"Yea, we use to date." I told the too nosey kids.

"What happened?"

"None of your business." I told them. We drove up to river court and I saw the guys already there: Tim, Skillz, Mouth, and Nathan. I turned off the car and opened the backdoor for the kids. They hopped out and ran over to the guys.

"It's about time you guys got here," Nathan said to them. He handed them each a wrapped gift. Both of them tore open their gifts, Brad was given a basketball signed by all the LA Lakers, and Shauna got a new DVD. They were both thrilled.

"What do you say?" I asked them.

"Thanks, Uncle Nate," They both said in unison. A car I had never seen before pulled up and the driver honked the horn. I would notice her anywhere; she was just as beautiful as ever. She bounced out of the car grinning, and quickly walked over to us. She said hi to the guys and hugged them each, purposely-ignoring Nathan. He looked hurt, but didn't say anything. She got to me and lingered a little too long. She placed her plump ruby lips on my cheek and my knees almost went out. I couldn't believe that her kisses still did this to me.

"Hello Luke," She whispered in my ear. I swallowed the huge lump in my throat and returned the kiss.

"Thank you so much Brooke."

"It's my pleasure. Where is she?" She asked looking around.

"Shauna is right over there and Brad probably ran off behind the trees." I said looking for the rug rat.

"Brad? Who's that?"

"My son. Haley didn't tell you?" Her wide eyes told me the answer.

"No, where's your wife?"

"No wife. Sorry to spring this on you."

"No, I'm sorry. It's fine. I hope he likes shopping." I pulled out my wallet and tried to hand her my credit card. "What's this?"

"So you can put what they want on this."

"Don't be silly. This shopping trip is on me."

"Brooke I can't let you do that." I continued to try to hand her my card.

"Broody, no!" She said firmly. I put the card away.

"Shauna, Brad, come here." The kids ran over and looked up at us.

"Hi, you must be Lucas' ex." Shauna said. My face reddened, and Brooke just laughed. "He talks about you fondly."

"You are smart for a six year old."

"He doesn't like me to use small words." She said pointing to me, her big brother.

"That's great, get into the habit. What about you?"

"Your pretty." We all laughed and Brad looked confused.

"We are having a harder time getting him to use bigger words." Brooke immediately picked Brad up and thanked him for saying she was pretty. "So…"

"We'll go shopping and then meet you at home around dinner time. How does that sound?" She genuinely wanted to hang out with the kids, it melted my heart.

"Wonderful. Here's my spare key, in case I'm not there yet." I handed her a key to my house and she headed towards her car with the kids.

Change Scene 

Seeing my wife's best friend was a rude awakening. I mean my ex-wife. It was still hard for me to say, my ex-wife, to imagine not having Haley in my life. It had been 6 years, but I really hadn't processed it yet. Brooke hugged everyone hello and made it obvious that she was ignoring me, I didn't even know that she was in town. Wait if she is here for the reunion, is Haley with her? Oh no. I had to find out.

"Brooke wait up," I called as she headed towards the car with the kids. She got them inside and angrily turned towards me.

"What?" She said shortly.

"Is Haley with you?" Her eyes narrowed and she glared at me.

"Why? You want to get your bookie to run her over again. I mean she's not pregnant so it might not have the same effect…"

"Brooke."

"Yes she's here. I would have never made her come if I knew you were here."

"I wouldn't have come…I don't want to hurt her anymore…Brooke…"

"You get no sympathy from me. Nathan you dug your own grave." She said and got into her car slamming the door. She drove off without saying anything else to me. I felt like crying, but I noticed another car pulling up. It must be the photographer.

How would I get through this reunion tomorrow night? What will I do? The same guy from the night before got out of his car and shook my hand.

"So I'm just gonna get a few shots of you with your friends, and then I'll be gone until the reunion tomorrow night, and then after that you will only see me a few more times." Great if he could get through the next couple of days he would head back to LA and forget all about this nightmare.


	9. Chapter 9

"Haley, Haley, Wait up." Michael called out to me. Since our characters were a couple on the show they liked for us to do promotional tours together. Since I am on a break and decided to take this one, he flew down for the night. I stopped and waited for the handsome black haired, brown-eyed guy to reach me. He had a great body, and was so tan. I smiled when he reached me.

"So you heard the latest?" He said laughing.

"Oh yea baby, I heard." I said laughing at him as well. "It's ridiculous how they have to romantically pair people together. Let us live our lives. Ya know?"

"Yea, my girlfriend is not too happy about it, but it keeps her out of the spot light." His girlfriend is a writer on the show, and she was great girl, but hated to be in front of the cameras.

"I'm sure, now they are trying there hardest to link me to Nathan or Lucas Scott."

"Ok I know who Nathan is, but who is Lucas? And why am I not good enough for you?" He acted offended.

"Lucas is an author, and I went to High School with both of them," That was as far as I was willing to tell him. We were friends but not that close. As we stepped onto stage, camera's flashed in our faces and the audience screamed.

The day went by in a blur, and I was ready to get the make-up off of my face. It was horrible how much they made you wear, and I prefer to be natural. AS I was wiping it off Michael came up behind me. "We are going to get some food, care to join us?" He was sweet, and I could see myself with him, or at least a different version of me, not the screwed up one standing before him.

"Thanks, but I really have to get back. High School Reunion."

"Do you need your 'boyfriend' to take you?" He said using quotations, be both laughed.

"Thanks but I've got Brooke." And I really meant it; she was always there for me, through thick and thin. When we got to New York she vowed to never let anyone hurt me the way Nathan hurt me, and I promised to never hurt her the way Peyton had. We understood each other in a way that no one else could, because we knew what the other had been through. I took a deep breath and drove towards Tree Hill, and I hoped that with Brooke's strength and all the training I had at work, that I would be able to fake it through this reunion tomorrow.

Change Scene 

The lights in the house shone bright as I pulled up, Brooke must have gotten there first. As I stepped through the door the aroma of a home cooked meal filled the house. A smell I hadn't been able to enjoy since mom died. I smiled as I watched through the open kitchen doorway and saw Brooke helping Brad stir something on the stove, and Shauna setting the table. It wasn't long before they noticed me, Brooke smiling brightly.

"Dad can Brooke be my new mommy?" Brad said startling us all.

"Honey you already have a mommy." I told him.

"Yea but she ran away. Brooke would never do that to me." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Hey Brad, I'll tell you what…I can't be your mommy, but I will be your cool, pretty aunt who can act like a mommy. How does that sound?" Brooke said stepping in.

"Good." Brad said leaving the room.

"Luke, I approve of her. I mean if she wants to date you again." Shauna said before she left the room.

"What kind of shopping trip was that?" I said laughing and kissed Brooke on the cheek. She had a worried look on her face.

"Broody can we talk?" She said pointing to the kitchen table.

"Sure, about what?" When we sat she dove in.

"I can't let Haley get hurt again." She breathed out quickly.

"I don't want to hurt her." I assured Brooke.

"Luke, she was devastated when she filed for divorce, and then to top it off her best friend in the world choose Nathan's side over hers."

"It's not going to be like that."

"Why'd you do it?"

"It's complicated."

"Please."

"I felt responsible."

"How?"

"Well if I hadn't of helped him shave the points in the first game, and then at state if I had only missed the shot…"

"That's not your fault. Nathan did that."

"But Nathan took all the blame from her. She doesn't know that I helped him. I lied to her, and now she doesn't have her son or her husband, so I shouldn't have my best friend."

"But not having you hurt her too. Don't you get it? She loved you, you were her brother, and in her eyes you choose him." She said. "I know that you and Haley got over these things last night, and I'm so happy for you, but please please don't do it again." I reached for her perfectly manicured hand and kissed it.

"I promise, I won't hurt her. But now I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Why'd you leave?"

"To protect her."

"That's a nice lie to hide behind, but I'd like that truth." I wasn't going to let her off the hook.

"I couldn't handle seeing you and Peyton together." She said like it wasn't a big deal.

"First of all, we weren't together. She was going through a hard time and I was there for her. Second of all, you broke up with me."

"I've never gotten over you." She said so quietly that I almost missed the words.

"What?"

"You heard me." I leaned in and forcefully kissed her on the lips, and she kissed me back. "I still love you."

"Things have changed Brooke."

"I know, and I've changed, but my love for you hasn't." She stood up and headed towards the oven, I grabbed her arm and pulled her into my body, kissed her hard.

"You better not break my heart again Brooke Davis."


	10. Chapter 10

"Nathan do not walk into that party yet," said Larry over the phone.

"Why?" I asked annoyed. I was already running an hour late and didn't want to make a scene when I walked in.

"I have a surprise for you. Give it two minuets and it'll be there for you. Plus you're the one everyone's been waiting to see." After two minuets went by a black limo pulled up next to where I was standing and who gets out, none other than Kylie Bryan.

"Larry you're about to get fired and sued. I can't believe you did this to me." Kylie was a sweet girl and we went out a few times, but we weren't together. She kissed my cheek and I returned the favor.

"Nathan, this will be great for both of you." He said and I hung up without hearing another word.

"Kylie, look I'm sure it was a long flight and everything, but you can't come with me." I tried to say it gently but couldn't find the words. She laughed.

"Larry said that you'd say that, because you nervous about seeing your old friends, but that I need to come with you. Plus he said that Brooke Davis was going to be here. I love her line," She said and then grabbed my hand and pulled me into the party. I headed straight for the bar and scanned the room, no sign of Haley or Brooke. I saw Rachel, Tim, Bevin, Skillz, Mouth, and I forgot his wife's name. Lucas was nowhere to be found and neither were the girls. Good I have time to ditch Kylie. We both got drinks and I smiled at her.

"Ya know, there is no one here I care to see, lets get out of here."

"No, are you crazy? Tonight is your night and I'm gonna be here for you." She smiled for a camera and then told me that she was heading for the ladies room. Once she left my side, Rachel appeared.

"Hey Nathan. I thought the rumors about her were a lie, Haley's gonna flip."

"Mind your own business," I told her and finished my third drink.

"Well at least once you get wasted, when she kicks you in the balls you won't feel it." Rachel smiled and walked away. She was right, Haley was going to kick me in the balls and never forgive me. Hell why should she, I haven't even forgiven myself.

Change Scene 

"How much has she had to drink?" Lucas said pointing at me and smiling. I was in a short black dress laughing uncontrollably.

"Well if you count what she had at home, I'd say 3 bottles of wine."

"No Brookie, you drank with me at home." I said pointing my finger at her. She and Lucas laughed.

"No Haley, I haven't had a drink. I was drinking grape juice."

"Well wine is just grapes, so I was just drinking grape juice too." The both looked at me funny, and I began to pout. "I'm just trying to have a good time."

"I'm sure you will." Lucas said. We pulled up to the hotel that the reunion was being held in and I took a deep breath and walked through the door next to my two best friends. I scanned the room quickly spotting my group of friends, and Nathan nowhere to be seen. Boy was I wrong. Lucas got both Brooke and I drinks from the bar, and then the program started.

"Hey class of 2007! How are we doing tonight?" Mouth stood up and tried to get everyone to cheer. "Ok, well I'd like to welcome everyone to the Tree Hill High School Reunion." I scanned the room again and noticed a tall blonde beauty, but couldn't get a good look at her, but knew exactly who it was when I saw the guy she was with. Nathan had some nerve bringing her. How could he?

He slowly walked our way; I expected this but not so soon. "Hey everyone, this is my friend Kylie Bryan, Kylie this is everyone." She was holing his hand and smiling at everyone. I continued to glare at the bitch.

"Oh, your Haley James, from All My Children." She exclaimed, I glared.

"Yea." I snarled at her.

"I love your character."

"And yours sucks."

"What?" She asked confused.

"Your deaf too, damn Nate you know how to pick'em. Deaf and slutty."

"I'm sorry, do you have a problem with me?" I asked offended, Brooke tried to pull me away, but I refused.

"Yea, and with the jack ass your with!" I screamed, but at this point all eyes were already on us and I didn't care.

"Haley…" Nathan said. I slapped him before he could finish.

"What the hell's your problem?" Kylie said looking after Nathan. Before I could stop myself my fist hit her square in the nose.

"That's what you get for being with the guy who took my son from me." I screamed and then the tears came, and I ran out. Not before looking at Nathan and seeing the sadness in his eyes, which made me cry even harder.

Brooke followed me outside to sooth me. "Let's go home." She said, "This was a bad idea."

"Brooke, you stay. I can make it home by myself." I told her and hopped into the car, and told him to take me home.


	11. Chapter 11

"Kylie lets go." I said after Haley walked out. I had to get out of there before I broke down. I knew it was going to hurt to see her, but I didn't realize that she was still hurting so much. I saw Brooke walk back in and whisper something to Lucas he nodded and headed towards me.

"Nate, you ok?" He asked concerned. I nodded. "She went home alone, Brooke and I are going to check on her later." He told me with knowing eyes.

Once we got outside, Kylie looked at me, "What the hell was that?"

"It's a long story."

"That bitch is crazy." I grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her right in the eyes.

"Don't you ever say that about her again. She is hurting and it was because of me, so don't blame her for those actions. Blame me." I guided her to her limo and closed the door without another word. I hopped in my own limo and gave him an address.

Shortly we pulled up the driveway and I saw her on the front porch starring. I longed to hold her and love her. "Hales…" She looked up and sighed. She didn't want me here.

"Look, I'm sorry about your girlfriend…"

"We aren't together. It's my publicist's idea. Look you have every right to hate me, but you're with someone new too." I knew I was just lashing out but I couldn't stop myself.

"So what? At least I had the courtesy not to bring him tonight."

"She and I are not together, I haven't really dated anyone since…"

"What do you regret most?" She asked me out of nowhere. I sat down next to her and placed my arms around her shoulders.

"Hurting you, and losing our son." She shrugged me off of her, and glared at me.

"How do I forgive you?"

"I don't know Hales, I haven't even forgiven myself."

Change scene 

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Jake before we pulled into the hotel parking lot. He forced me to come to Tree Hill with him; he didn't know the secrets the lye there. He told me that he would divorce me if I didn't share this with him, I had no choice.

"Peyton, everything is going to be fine." He assured me, but if he didn't know the truth then how would everything be ok? "I will love you no matter what." He kissed me and we stepped out of the car.

I saw Haley come flying out of the door and yet we didn't speak to her, and shortly after Brooke came out. This was when we stepped in, unnoticed by everyone. I noticed him right away, Lucas, my Lucas. I sighed when I saw him, and then tears filled my eyes.

"I thought you were over him," Jake whispered in my ear. He didn't understand, but soon enough he would.

"I am, I love you." I assured him.

Change Scene 

"Maybe we should go check on them," I said to Brooke glancing worriedly towards the door. I caught sight of her blonde curls and could tare my gaze away. She felt my eyes burning into her because she looked at me with a worried expression. "Brooke, I'll be right back." I said and started to make my way through the crowd. She was standing alone as far as I could tell. Once I reached her and began to yell, Jake stepped away from the bar and hugged me.

"What's up Luke?" He said. I hugged him back and glared at Peyton.

"So you've been with him for the last three years," I practically yelled. She nervously glanced around.

"Lucas, this isn't the time…"

"Your right Peyton, 3 years ago was the time. Three years." I stood there in disbelief.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jake interjected.

"I told you this was not a good idea." Peyton said to Jake. I grabbed her arm.

"3 fucking years Peyton!" I yelled, Brooke appeared by our side, and asked what was going on too.

"Man get off of her," Jake said pulling Peyton away.

"Lucas calm down," Brooke said worried.

"No I'm not going to calm down, this is not something you clam down for. I hope you rot in Hell you stupid bitch." With that I ran out of the reunion with Brooke hot on my heels, screaming for me to stop. When I finally did she saw the look on my face, and knew the truth, saw all my secrets.

"I'm not going to apologize Brooke, you left." I told her.

"You don't need to, but stop hiding things from me." She said and started off in the opposite direction. I didn't go after her.


	12. Chapter 12

"I wish you wouldn't have killed Dante." I said through tearful eyes.

"Me neither, I see his face everyday." He said sadly.

"No, I mean, I wish I could have punished him for killing our son. Do you ever go to that spot?"

"No, I breakdown every time I pass by. Haley I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing to me. Just stop." I said as I began to stand. The alcohol still in my body I tripped up the next step, "Whoa," I called out. Nathan grabbed effoetlessly, picked me up in his arms. He walked me through the threshold and I leaned over and kissed him hard on the lips. He quickly pulled away and with questioning eyes, asked me, "What was that for?"

"It's bad luck to walk over the threshold without kissing the person carrying you." I said smiling, forgetting our passed conversation.

"That's not true, you just wanted to kiss me. To see if the fireworks were still there." He said smiling.

"You caught me," I said sarcastically, trying to squirm out of his arms.

"Oh, no you don't. I have another flight of stairs to carry you up." And he did, he carried me without another word to my room, pulled back my covers and laid me down. Without saying a word he pulled off my stilettos and tossed them aside.

"Nathan…" I tried to say, but he placed one finger over my mouth shhing me. He replaced the finger with his mouth and then pulled away. "I can't…"

"I know, I wasn't going to. You have a new boyfriend and everything…"

"Yea, it wouldn't be fair to Michael," I said because it was the only reason that would form in my mind, and that wasn't even the truth. I wanted him bad, but how would I feel tomorrow?

"Ok, I'll check on you tomorrow." He said before turning off the lights and closing the door.

"I love you, Nathan." I whispered right before I fell asleep.

Change Scene 

"I love you, Hales." I said leaning on the door I just closed. Everything was so wrong right now, we were so wrong. I began to walk down the stairs when Brooke came running up them. Tears streaked her face and she glared at me.

"What are you doing here?" She spit out.

"I was putting Haley to bed."

"Nathan, lets talk over a cup of coffee." She said less angry, but that might have been my imagination.

"Sure, are you ok? Why were you crying?" I poked into her life.

"I'll meet you downstairs in a few minuets get the coffee started." She said ignoring my question and closing her bedroom door. A few minuets later, dressed in comfy PJs she met me downstairs.

"What's up Brooke?" I asked wanting to get this over with.

"I wanted to apologize about the other day…"

"I know your just trying to protect Haley."

"But it wasn't fair to you. Nathan, you went through the accident too."

"Brooke, Haley was alone and needed someone to grieve with her, and she wouldn't let me."

"She felt like everyone took your side in it all." She said.

"I know, and I just wish our lives could have been different, now everything's screwed up."

"SO what are you going to do about it?" She asked me looking over her coffee cup.

"Not much, I'm gonna leave town first thing in the morning and let her be happy with her new boyfriend and new life."

"Do you really think that's what she wants?"

"Yea I do." She began laughing and patted my arm.

"Nathan, you better be lucky I believe in ya'lls love."

"Huh?"

"You better not leave town now, she is just starting to forgive you."

"But Michael…"

"She and Michael are not together, it is just their publicist. Actually he is now trying to link her with you of Lucas. Isn't that funny, I mean…"

"Brooke, point." I said forcefully.

"Haley does that to me all the time." She said grinning, "Stay in town, she'll want to see you. It'll be hard, but don't give up."

"What happened to you and Lucas tonight."

"Oh I just found out something's. Peyton showed up."

"Oh, you know that they were together?"

"Yea…"

"Brooke, it'll be hard but he never got over the love of his life…"

"I know, and she's back."

"Yea, she is. And she's sitting in front of me. Brooke, it'll be hard, but don't give up." I kissed her forehead and left her kitchen, determined that I was not going to give up on Haley.

Change Scene 

I knocked on the door; I needed to talk to her. Beth was taking care of the kids and I had to see her. She knew I was coming, by the look on her face. She stepped onto the porch. "Hi Luke, lets go for a walk."

"Fine." I said following her down the porch steps.

"He doesn't know."

"What about you?"

"Of course I remember. I think about him everyday…"

"That's not enough, he needed a mom in his life. And you weren't there."

"Can I see him…"  
"NO! Are you out of your mind?"

"Lucas, he's my son." She stopped and looked at me in the eye.

"You left us, for three years we didn't hear from you, didn't see you. You broke his heart and I had to piece it back together."

"I'm so sorry." She said tears falling from her eyes.

"That's just not enough, Peyton. Why'd you even come back?" I had to know what she was up to.

"I wanted to make amends." She said.

"The truth!" I screamed at her.

"Jake said he would divorce me." She said barely glancing up at me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"So you can come back to make sure your husband doesn't divorce you, but you can't be bothered to come see your son." I walked away from her.

"It wasn't like that Lucas!" She called after me.

"You make me sick!" I yelled at her. I left her crying.

Change Scene 

He just left me there, crying in the middle of the street. Jake appeared behind me.

"What was all that about?" He asked me.

"Jake…" Was all I could get out.

"Please tell me."

"I can't."

"Peyt, please." I cried for my son, cried like I never cried before. I made major mistakes but I still love him and want him to know me.

"Jake, I have a son. And I abandoned him three years ago." I choked out. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"Wait three years ago was when you and Lucas broke up and you appeared on my doorstep." I nodded. "You said there was nothing left for you in Tree Hill."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't tell me that, tell your son. Your no better than Nikki." He said, and I cried even harder.

"Please…"

"Peyton, I love you with all my heart and that will never change, but you are ruining your son's life." I nodded my head. "You need to be a part of his life." I nodded again. "DO you want to see him?" I nodded and sniffled. "Fine, lets get a lawyer." He pulled me back into the house and started to dial the phone. Jake would make everything better just like always.


	13. Chapter 13

"Stop knocking so hard, and just come in," I yelled at the door. Brooke stuck her head in. I immediately noticed her tear streaked face. She crawled in bed with me and cried. "Did you break up with Todd?" I asked about the guy she had been casually dating in New York. This made her cry even harder.

"No," She sniffled. "I wasn't there when Lucas needed me."

"What happened?"

"Peyton showed up."

"What?" I was utterly confused by their merry-go-round relationship.

"Peyton is Brad's mom." My eyes widened, I didn't think I heard correctly. "He was so upset and I just walked the other way. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, you just have some issues when it comes to Peyton."

"By the way, your in trouble." She taunted me through her sniffles.

"Why?"

"Pictures were printed that showed you punching Kylie and freaking out on her."

"Oh God! Please tell me I didn't."

"Between you and Lucas that reunion didn't need entertainment."

"Brooke," I whined. "I'm too hung over for this." We both fell asleep again only for me to be woken by the smell of coffee. Brooke stirred but wouldn't get up. I pulled on a pair of jeans and combed my hair, then tumbled down stairs. I poured a cup of coffee for myself then searched around for the intruder. I found him sitting on the couch watching TV. "Thanks for the coffee." I said pulling his eyes from the TV. His warm smile made my heart melt. I sat down next to him and returned the smile.

"We are all over the news." I closed my eyes and groaned. "Yea I've heard everything from you being crazy to me being a player that got caught."

"Give me a break!" He just laughed. "Easy for you, I'm the psycho." I laughed too.

"Oh it's not that bad."

"But she was being so nice. Uh." I groaned again. "Let's go for a drive." I said pulling him off the couch and heading outside. He silently followed, and I hopped into the passenger side of his rental car and we took off.

"Where to?" He asked.

"Anywhere you want to take me." I replied. "Will you tell me what happened after I left."

"What do you want to know?" He said looking at me.

"Let's start with the easy stuff, why didn't you follow me?"

"That's an easy question?" He asked scratching his head, and I just looked at him, "I broke your heart and I didn't feel like I deserve to be in your life."

"Nathan my life crumbled around you, but when you tried to leave me I wouldn't let you. How could you have just let me go like that?"

"I hated myself and wanted to punish myself. The last words you said to me where: I wish you would have died in the river."

"I was angry and heart broken…"

"Please don't make excuses. You had every right to feel that way. Especially because I felt that way. Ok my turn…" He thought about his question for me. "Will you ever forgive me?" I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds of the car. Would I ever forgive him, could I ever forgive him? I wasn't sure, I couldn't be sure.

"I'm gonna try, that's the best I can do."

"I'll take it."

"I never asked you but why'd you do it? Why'd you take the money?" He pulled the car over and turned and looked into my eyes.

"Haley, when I took that money, I had no idea what he was going to do or expect. All I knew is that my wife was so scared that we weren't going to be able to handle a child, so I did what I felt was right."

"Wow. I was pregnant and hormonal, I didn't mean all the things I said."

"DO you hate me?"

"Truthfully no, I'm numb to it all. So where'd you bring me?" We both got out of the car, and I noticed that we were at a playground that I'd never seen before. It was amazing, trees everywhere, a jungle gym for the children, a park for dogs and parents, and a gorgeous picnic area. He led me to a plaque at the front of the park. It read: **This park is dedicated to our son baby Scott. His life was taken before it began and may God love and protect you. We will see you soon. Love your parents.**

Tears fell from my eyes, and I hugged Nathan's neck.


End file.
